Forever Yours, Faithfully
by duchaness
Summary: A/U. I still love her, of course. I may have lived another life now, I may have another family, I may have kids now, but I still love her. What I feel about her will never change.


**Hey guys:)**

**This is a one-shot fic about Finchel. I kinda got inspired writing this story after I watched "A Walk to Remember" and trust me, I cried there like crazy :)**

**Get ready with your tissues :)**

**Note: This is all Finn's POV.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee and the song "Only Hope" and "Cry".**

It was Regionals 2010 when I told her I love her.

We were madly in love back then. I was in love with Rachel, and she was too to me. Usually, Rachel was always the one who plans things for them both. Whether It was moving to New York, get married, or raise their babies Jewish. Her life was planned out. To be honest, my life isn't that exactly planned out already, but there was only one thing I know: I will be with her forever. Whether there are thunderstorms, tornadoes, or any natural disasters like that, I'll stand by her. Rachel was my life, and she will be_ always_ my life. She's forever mine.

But I guess "forever" has an expiration.

~Finchel~

(_PAST 10 YEARS)_

It was way back at winter 2010.

The sun shone right through Rachel's face and hair. She was just so breathtaking. I always think that I'll go crazy without her even just for a week. She was wearing a pink shirt with a brown cardigan on, matching it with leggings. We were eating under the tree with ice creams. She always loved ice creams. I think it's kinda cute because she was also sweet.

"Come sit to my lap." I offered. She replied me with her angelic smile.

"Sure." Rachel went towards me and sat on my lap. She smells amazing. Her hair smelled like apples, not exactly my favorite fruit, but became my favorite when I smelled Rachel's hair.

"Do you ever dreamed of being famous one day, Finn?" she asks. I became confused suddenly. Did she just ask me a question like that?

"Not really. Of course, I wanna be successful, but it doesn't mean you really need to be famous just to be successful." I replied. She just smiled at me and looked at butterflies flying.

" I dreamed of being famous some day. Of course I know you already knew that, but it's not just being famous I ever dreamed of. There is something I dreamed since I was a kid, and I still dreamed of it by now." She said with a calm voice. She acted different. I used to expect that she will give me long speeches especially when it comes to her goals and dreams.

"And what is that dream?'' I asked her.

She bent her head slowly and rests her head in my chest.

"I dreamed of getting married someday," she said quietly, "Ever since I was little, I used to picture myself in a white long gown and a prince who will love me forever." I let out a chuckle then laughed.

"Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" she asked, with an intimidated face. "I don't know what you are laughing about, Finn. But I'm trying to get serious here." When I saw her serious face, I stopped laughing and I decided to shut up.

"I didn't mean to laugh, Rach. I'm sorry. But why do you say things like that? Do you doubt that we will get married someday? Do you think we won't end up together?" I said. My heart was racing. I was waiting for her answer.

She looked at me with a shocked face.

"Finn! Of course I will never think of that. I know we'll get married someday and we'll end up together. But you know that we can't always get what we want. It doesn't mean that if we want something, we can get It." she explained to me softly. I brushed her cheeks with my fingertips. I touched her lips softly with my finger and leaned to her to kiss her.

"I know. I always know that. But as long as I'm breathing, I'm here to protect you, love you. I will always be yours," I reached for my pocket and gave her the necklace I've been planning to give her. "Here, this one is for you. I bought that a few weeks ago. It's kinda expensive but that doesn't matter. Consider this necklace as my presence. As long as you wear this, I'm forever yours." I whispered to her ear softly. She took the "Finchel 4ever" necklace from my hands.

"It's beautiful, Finn. I will always take good care of this." She said. She kissed me softly. After the kiss, I helped her put on the necklace.

"I love you." I murmured to her. She looked up to me and whispered something on my ear.

"I know. I love you too. I'm forever yours, faithfully."

Rachel got off my lap and run through the grass, chasing and pointing to the butterflies.

"Look Finn! It's a Red Admiral Butterfly!" Rachel yelled, pointing at the butterfly that was flying back and forth, and then signaled me to come.

" It's just a butterfly, Rachel. As if you haven't seen one before." I laughed and put my arms around her waist.

"Of course I already have seen a butterfly, silly. But this is different. It is a _Red Admiral Butterfly_. It is very rare. It is one of my favorite butterflies. Can you see its multi-blended colors? Beautiful isn't it?" she said, pointing at the butterfly's wings. "Finn?"

"Yes. It is beautiful. But you're more beautiful than a butterfly, Rach. You're beauty will never fade, more valuable than any precious jade." I said to her. She looked up to me and giggled. "Why?"

"Really? Where did you get "You're beauty will never fade, more valuable than any precious jade?" Are you a poem writer now or something?" she laughed abruptly. I laughed with her too. Her laugh was one of the best sounds in the world. Seeing her that I made her laughed and happy like that always makes my heart soft. She was just so sweet.

"I don't know, actually. Maybe I got it from the Internet." I said.

"Whatever." She replied. She freed herself from my arms and started to follow the butterfly. I smiled and went back under the tree. I just stared at her and the butterfly. And every time she tries to catch it and failed, I laughed.

But then, I realized something strange about her.

She was losing weight. I've been noticing it since last few weeks, but I completely ignored it. But now, her weight lost a lot. She is starting to look skinny and bony. I also noticed some bruises forming on her long and smooth legs. It wasn't just a bruise, but it was _bruises_. I snapped out of my mind when she came to the tree then sat next to me.

"Boy, that butterfly is hard to catch." Rachel said, breathing fast.

"I wanna ask you something, Rach." I said. She looked at me with a flustered face.

"What is it?"

"Why are you getting so skinny this lately? And why do you have bruises on your legs?" I asked her forwardly. She looked like she was abashed, then she sighed.

"I-uh, I'm losing weight because of the vegan classes that, uh- my dads made me attend. And I have some bruises because, I slipped. A lot. Last week, I forgot that the janitor was sweeping the hallway." She bent her head down.

I really didn't buy the excuse. But I know she won't lie to me. Didn't we promise not to lie at each other?

"Ok, I understand." I replied. I took the small twig from the tree then wrote something in the tree.

"What's that, Finn?" she asked. It took me minutes to write since it was hard. I reached for her hand then pointed to the one I wrote. It said "Rachel + Finn= Endless Love"

"That's beautiful, Finn. You're so sweet." She sobbed. I looked to her deep brown eyes.

"I wrote this one for you. It's a reminder about our feelings to each other. I saw that technique from other movies, I tried to copy it, but I realized it sounded crappy. Most of the movies only say "Love" after the equal sign. But I put "Endless" on it. What is love if it has an end?" I said to her. She was crying now, _tears of joy._ I thought.

"Finn, I never expected that you will do that kind of things to me. You actually make me feel like in the movies." She giggled. I kissed her softly and she kissed me back. I pulled her closer for the kiss to last longer. We stopped and she murmured something to me.

" I love you."

~Finchel~

When school started, all I wanna see was Rachel. I haven't seen her since our date under the tree, which was 7 days ago. I tried to call her, but she said she was always busy. Of course, I respect her for that. But there is a little tiny feeling in my chest that she's hiding something from me. Her weight dropped, she had some bruises..and it's just not that normal. I may not be the brightest person on Earth, but I knew it when something's wrong. What was that word my mom use to say? Right, Sixth sense.

Sixth sense, as my mother defined, is when you can feel something, you can't hear, see, touch, taste, or smell. In other words, without using your five senses, but you can _feel_ it. My mom used to say that I already have sixth sense since I was a kid. She said that I was intuitive.

Hours passed, I haven't seen her. Not even her shadow. I didn't even saw her. There was no sign of her animal sweaters and her knee-high socks anywhere. I checked my watch. Glee club is next. I smiled a bit, knowing that she will be there, since there was no time she skipped Glee Club.

I grinned goofily at the hall. People were staring at me. Who cares?

When I reached the choir room, there was no sign of Rachel. Just the other glee clubbers. My heart sank. I couldn't even believe it. Never in my life I would have thought that Rachel Barbra Berry will skip classes, and _Glee club. _I went to the empty seat next to Kurt. If there were no people around the choir room, I could have kicked all the furniture there. I looked at Kurt. Maybe he knows something.

"Kurt, have you seen Rachel?" I asked him. He was wearing a vest and black pants.

"No, I believed that your little miss girlfriend isn't here. Why?"

"I haven't seen her the whole day." I rolled my eyes. Maybe Rachel did skipped school.

After Glee club, I went home feeling glum. A day without Rachel is like years. I couldn't even think if I can survive without Rachel. She was my angel. She helped me change. She made me feel like I'm everything I'm not. And that was good. She was my first ever girlfriend to understand me. Unlike Quinn, who did nothing but yell at me.

"Hey mom." I said to my mom as soon as reached the house. She was cooking.

"Hey sweetie. How's school?"

"Nothing much. Ummm..smells delicious." I said to her.

I went upstairs to change my clothes and play with my Xbox. Unfortunately, I almost had forgotten Rachel. I reached for my phone then called her.

_Ring..Ring…_

_Ring..Ring.._

This was so getting nowhere.

_Ring..Ring.._

_Ring..Ring.._

After the eight ring, I decided to give up, when I was about to shut my phone, a voice answered.

"Hello?" I heard Rachel's sweet voice then I breathed in with relief. God, I missed her voice. But somehow, I noticed something about her voice. It was cold and lifeless, unlike the old Rachel that was lively and cheerful.

"Rach?Rachel? Oh God, where have you been I haven't seen you at school? Where are you?" I asked her in a rush.

"Finn-"

"God! Rachel! How are you? Are you fine?"

"Yes Finn, let me-"

"Are you with your dads, because-"

"FINN! CALM DOWN!" She yelled through the phone. I stopped talking; her voice was so scary when it comes to yelling.

"Finn, we went to New York, my dads have to meet someone there. I'm in Lima now. At my house."

"Oh, that's good." I managed to say. I felt stupid of all the questions I asked her a while ago.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Oh, and Finn?"

"Yes Rach?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Then she hung up. I started jumping like a madman. I was finally going to see Rachel's face tomorrow.

~Finchel~

The next day totally rocked.

Me and Rachel spent hours in the school staring at each other, passing notes, and, well-kissing. Boy, she looked so skinny as ever. To be honest, she looked horrible. Rachel Berry never looked horrible. But in her state now, she looked horrible. But I still love her face and all of her. It was just weight that was reduced. But her kindness and beauty never faded.

Rachel told me to meet her to the auditorium to practice for songs. Of course, I didn't decline. She was my girlfriend, after all. And I'm here to support and do anything for her.

I went to the auditorium. Rachel was there, on the piano. She was alone. I tried to surprise her.

"Boo." I said from her back.

"AAAHHH!" Her screams were so loud and childish that it made my sides ache.

"FINN HUDSON, THAT IS SO NOT FUNNY! I COULD HAVE DIED THERE!" She screamed at me. I got up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. Won't do that again." I said. She looked at me with her piercing eyes. "Promise."

She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.

:So, what are we gonna practice?" I asked, sitting beside her in the piano.

"No, _i_ will practice. Not we." She explained.

"Then why do I have to go with you?" I said to her. she looked at me, confused and seemed hurt.

"Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do. I was just kidding." I chuckled and she giggled. Then, she started pressing her delicate fingers to the piano. The music, it was familiar to me. I knew this song, yes! It was the song from the "A Walk to Remember" my mom used to watch, I remember the times when she will say to me "Finn, I'll just go the living room and watch A Walk to Remember." I just nod, then after two hours; my mom goes upstairs, crying.

The music playing from the piano was very slow and touching. Then, Rachel began to sing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

I was looking straight at Rachel, who was closing and opening her eyes while playing. She seemed so into the song. As if she really meant it.

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

Rachel looked at me with a quick glance, and then continued singing.

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. _

I can hear her sobbing now. There wasn't a tear in her eye but I swear, I heard her quiet, little, sobs.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

Then she looked at me, with her hurt eyes and blanked face

_I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh.

There, Rachel finished the song closing her eyes while some tears trickled on her cheeks. Watching her sung that song made my heart sank. She was really into it. it was like the song was expressing something to me. There was a message there. I knew it. I just can't figure out what is it. Rachel always tells me that she sings through her feelings.

I reached for her hand and I slowly wiped her tears. She was sobbing, no, _crying._ I let her head rested on my chest. It's like every piece of me shattered to the floor when I saw her cry like this.

"I'm sorry, I just got too emotional." Rachel said. Wiping her face with her hands.

"Nah, that's fine. What was that song all about?" I asked her. She looked at me for a straight minute.

"It's just that, you're my only hope, Finn. You are only the reason why I'm happy in this world. You gave me a reason to live. I couldn't have made it without you." She said. My mind was in blank. "I couldn't have made it without you?" what the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Made what, Rachel?"

Rachel stared at me again, only it was longer. Her face was in agony and pain. Then, she checked her watch and her face became shocked.

"Oh! It's late I'm so sorry Finn, but I gotta go. My dads will kill me." She said. She grabbed her things and was about to leave.

"Wait-wanna drive you home?" I grabbed her hand.

"No, Finn. Thank you. But I really, really, need to go home. Bye."

I watched her leave the auditorium slowly. I was left alone. I decided to go home since no one is anymore here, anyway. I went to the piano to grab for my things when I noticed something that caught my attention.

It was Rachel's gold star stickers.

I knew Rachel couldn't live a day without her gold star. She said that it was her metaphor. She always put it to her notebooks, tests, and any other papers. So I took the gold stars and placed it to my bag. I planned to give it to her into her house next morning.

~Finchel~

I drove to Rachel's house next morning.

When I turned the radio on, the music blasts "Faithfully" by Journey. I belted out the high notes. I was singing while driving.

When I reached the Berry's doorstep, I knocked on the door. No one answered. I rang the doorbell. Still, no one answered. I knocked on the door once again, no one answered. I decided to check if it's open. Turned out it was.

When I was finally in to the house, there was guilt on my chest. _You shouldn't do it, trespassing is bad._ I decided to do it. Since all I needed to do is put Rachel's gold stars to her cabinet or something, then I'll drive home.

No one was inside the house. Huh.

I went upstairs to go to Rachel's room. When I was inside, I searched for the cabinets.

Her room was still the same, with Barbra Streisand posters, Broadway albums, and pink paint. When I found her cabinet, I opened it to put Rachel's stickers inside…

_Holy Shit._

Her cabinet, it wasn't an ordinary cabinet, where you'll put your clothes there, and other stuffs. It was something else.

Her cabinet has some clothes, too. But there was only something that made me cursed. It was full of medicines. _Full. of. medicines_. Ugh. I didn't know that she take too much medicines.

I reached for the first medicine, it was for lungs or something like that. I know she takes that since she takes good care of her voice.

_.God_

There were other medicines there. That's wasn't for her voice. The label says it's for…cancer..It's for Leukemia. God! Leukemia?

Rachel has leukemia?

Everything became clear to me. Those serious weight loss, her bruises all over her legs..Why did she hide it from me?

Why did she lied?

Or worse, why did she lied to _me?_

The door of her bedroom swung open. And there, stood Rachel.

"Finn! Why are you here? Aren't you suppo-" Rachel stopped when she saw me holding the medicines.

"Rachel! Why didn't you tell me anything? Why did you hide it from me? I thought we weren't supposed to be lying to each other!" I screamed at her. I was furious. But somehow, I pitied her. From all of the months we've been together, she didn't tell me the truth?

"Finn, I can explain.." she was crying now. Tears fell rapidly fro her eyes. " I found out that I had leukemia since I was 8. The doctors were helping me, and I've got my treatment..When we became a couple, I was so happy, that I even forgot that I had leukemia. You make me happy, Finn. I don't want to break your heart when you find out that I had leukemia." Rachel cried. All the anger from me faded. Instead, it turned to agony, pity ness, and sadness.

I went towards her and putted my arms around her. I comforted her.

"Hush, Hush..Rach. Don't cry. I don't like it when you're crying. In fact, I hate it. I forgive you. I understand you. Forever yours, right?" I said to her.

"Yes."

I looked at her and kissed her straight at the lips. She kissed back, cradling her fingers through my hair.

I made up my mind.

I love her. I don't care if she has leukemia or not. There was only one thing I believe: I Love her. I don't give a damn even if it takes me to be in hospitals all night just to be with her. Even if I have to quit school just to take care of her. All I want to do is spent my time with her. As wisely and early as possible.

"So, what was the _real_ reason why you went to New York?" I asked her softly and gently as possible. Rachel looked up to him and frowned.

"I went to New York for my treatments for my cancer, Finn."

"What happened?" when I looked at her, her face became hurt and pained. I don't want to hear this.

"The doctors said that, that-"she cried softly and continued. " and they said I gotten worse."

She cried and cried. If I need to sail the seven seas to make her feel better, I would already do that. As she was crying, I felt a tear fell down on my face. Yes, I was crying too. There was no way I'll be complete again. To all the people in the world, why does it have to be Rachel? Rachel was sweet, beautiful, nice, kind, and smart. She doesn't deserve to be like this way. There are millions of criminals, killers, and sinners there. Why does it have to be Rachel?

I didn't received any answer that night.

~Finchel~

Next day, me and Rachel acted typically normal.

We met each other in other classes, we rehearsed and rehearsed.

We went to Glee club; we saw Mr. Schue, Mike, and all of them dancing. They were really happy. They stopped when they saw us. They looked at Rachel then hugged her.

"Rachel! Where have you been?" Mercedes asked.

"How are you?" Tina asked.

"Did you meet any aliens?" Of course, Brittany asked.

I looked at Rachel and smiled. In instant, she smiled back. "I've been in New York, I'm fine, and, uh, I didn't meet any aliens."

I led Rachel to our seats. Then, Mr. Schue started talking.

:"Okay, guys! We must have serious practice. Regionals is coming!" he said, trying to get the other members cheerful.

"What and who will be singing, Mr. Schue?" Santana asked. Her ponytail swung forward and backward.

"I'd like to feature out Duets winner, Sam and Quinn!"

The Glee clubbers applauded and cheered, they all looked at Rachel, whom of course, should be mad about not getting a solo. But instead, she clapped and smiled.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Rachel asked while her brow was rising.

The other members laughed, and I joined too, of course. I couldn't believe it. Is this Rachel? She seemed..improved.

"Well, we were expecting that you're gonna shout at Mr. Schue for not getting a solo." They said.

"Of course not. I'm not that mean. I can let other people take my spotlight…just not all of my spotlight, save some for me." She beamed at them. I whispered to her.

"Why are you so, so nice?"

"My time is not long enough, Finn. I'm making the most of it." she whispered back.

Glee club went fine, we were dancing and singing. Either one of those things. Everything was like back to normal.

Then Rachel fainted.

~Finchel~

"God, Finn! Why didn't you tell us she had leukemia?" Kurt yelled at me at the waiting room. We were in the hospital. Rachel was in the emergency room, while me and the other Glee clubbers are waiting.

"I only found out last night, okay?" I yelled at him back. I can't fight with Kurt now. I'm damn worried about Rachel. All I want to do is dashed inside that Emergency Room and stay with Rachel all night.

"Then why didn't you tell us a while ago?" Quinn asked.

"I was still not recovering from it okay! I just found out Rachel has a leukemia, Last night! Do you think it's still fine with me for Rachel having leukemia? Shit! How could all of you be so selfish?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't care if there were other people there. They were pushing me to the limit. I felt like I was gonna explode.

"She's gonna be okay, Finn. She's gonna be fine." Miss Pilsbury said.

"No! she will never be fine, as long as she's in that stupid Emergency Room, nothing is fine!" I yelled at them. Then I decided to shut up. I was pushing it too far. I forgot Miss. Pilsbury and Mr. Schuester was here.

"Rachel!" the door of the waiting room opened. I looked to see who it was. It was Rachel's fathers, Hiram and Leroy Berry.

"Where's my Rachel, Finn?" Hiram Berry, the white one, asked me.

"She's in the emergency room, Mr. and Mr. Berry."

The doctor from the Emergency Room went out with a disappointed look on his face. I couldn't hear this. I don't want to hear this. By the look of that doctor's face, nothing good was to be expected.

"Hiram and Leroy..Berry? Rachel's dads?" the doctor asked, checking the folder he was carrying.

"Yes. We are."

"I'm very sorry..but you're daughter's condition is a lot worse. Her white blood cells abnormally increased higher and higher. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." The doctor bent his head down.

Hiram cried. Leroy comforted him. I, too was about to cry. Then, al of the sudden, the other Glee clubbers began crying. Kurt was the most emotional, while Santana was like the most fake.

"I'm really sorry." The doctor said slowly, and then he went back to the Emergency Room.

Life couldn't seem to get any worse.

~Finchel~

This was it.

I'm gonna give Rachel what she always wishes.

I went to the hospital. Visitors were already allowed there. In short, I was already allowed to meet Rachel.

I went to her room; she was there, watching T.V. Just looking at her makes me wanna die. I don't wanna look at her suffering that much. She was too precious to let go.

"Rachel?" I asked. She turned around and smiled at me. Damn, I missed her smile. Her 100-watt smile made my day complete. I missed everything about her. School days without her makes me flustered. I rarely visit her since there were too much school work.

"Hi, Finn. I missed you." She walks up to me and hugs me. She didn't smell like she was before. She didn't anymore smelled like apples. She smelled like a hospital patient now.

" You don't know how much I missed you too."

"What brings you here?" Rachel asked. Her deep, brown eyes were full of curiousity..and pain.

I gulped. I prepared for this. For a week, actually. I will do this. I want to do this. This is the only thing that Rachel can give to me and the only thing I can give to her. So, I kneeled in front of her, I pulled the red small box from my pocket and opened it. I swear I heard her gasps.

"Rachel Berry, ever since I met you, I always knew you were the one for me. Yes, I admit, I acted crappy back way then, but this is the only thing I assure you: you're the woman I wanna spent my life with. You're the woman I want to have kids; you're the woman I want to be with forever and ever. I don't believe in love at first sight or something like that, but I know you are the one for me. You're always the one. I will love you forever even if that means I have to die. So, Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel looked at me, then a smile began to form on her face.

"Yes."

Yes. That was the only thing I want to hear from her. The sweetest word I've ever heard from her mouth. Rachel Berry agreed to get married with me, she agreed to have kids with me.

She agreed to spend her entire life with me.

~Finchel~

Our wedding was kinda rushed. Rachel's dads agreed, of course. And my mom and Burt agreed too. I agreed to be Jewish, since Rachel was one.

The guests were not that much. Some of our close friends, some of our parents' close friends. Some people congratulated me after the wedding, people like Puck, Mike, and other football friends. They were kinda shocked since I was only eighteen. Age doesn't matter, right? What matters is that the one whom I'm marrying is the right one.

At the reception, people greeted me and Rachel. Rachel held her hand with me and smiled at me. I smiled back. She looks so beautiful. Her white long dress matched her toned body, her hair was in curls, and she was in her heels.

When we entered the reception, Mr. Schue was onstage singing. After he was done, the guests all clapped and cheered. Me and Rachel seated in front. But then, Rachel freed her hand from me.

"Where will you go?" I asked.

"Onstage?" she said. I frowned at her since I know her condition still wasn't well.

"You're not feeling well." I replied.

"Please Finn. This is our wedding. This was my dream." She looked at me with her puppy-dog eyes that she knew I can't resist.

"Okay."

As Rachel went onstage, everybody looked at her. She smiled and the guests smiled with her. Huh.

"Well, Hello there. I'm Rachel Hudson of course all of you already knew my name." the guests laughed. "So, I went right here in this stage to perform a song. This song is for my beloved husband Finn, who was always there for me, there to understand me, and there to love me. You never gave up to me even if I had some negative attitudes. I love you Finn Hudson. Faithfully yours." The guests "Awwwed". I looked at Rachel. She was grinning so huge. i mouthed to her "I love you" and "Thank you".

As the music starts to play, Rachel's amazing voice began.

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

Rachel was smiling at me, then winked. God, I'm so in love with her. She never failed to bring to me the sparks.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

The moment that I saw you cry

A small tear trickled from her eye. She was closing her eyes, and then opened it.

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed _

The crowd applauded loudly. Rachel was smiling huge.

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

I wanted to hold you  
i wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

Then tears started flowing from her eyes. It was _tears_ not just a tear.

"Finn Hudson, I LOVE YOU!" Rachel almost screamed from the microphone. The guests stood up and clapped.

"Rachel!"

"Whoo!"

~Finchel~

Rachel was at the hospital again, she fainted while she was cooking at the kitchen.

Shit. I hate hospitals. What's so good about hospitals? And the most annoying thing? I hate waiting. I hate it. I hate it.

I went to Rachel's room. She was in deep sleep. She looked peacefully as ever. I went to her and caressed her cheeks. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Finn?" she said, yawning.

"Hi, Rach." I replied. I kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes and lips were smiling.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her. I know it's kinda dumb to ask her questions like that. But what should I say? I want to be with her, I don't ever wanna leave her.

"I'm fine. Not really fine as in fine, but I feel okay." She said. Her voice was so weak and cold. I just looked at her and didn't answered her back,

"Finn, I wanna give this back to you." She said. She handed me the necklace I had given her months ago.

"Why? Wh-Why are you giving th-this b-back to me?" I asked her.

"Finn, I'm giving this back to you because I wanna set you free. This necklace can't define my love for you. I want you to be free after I die. If I kept this necklace, you're forever mine. But I don't want you to grieve over a love lost. Our love will never be lost. You may not see me, hear me, or touch me, but I'm only by your side. What I want to happen after I'll die if for you to move on. I want you to have a new life. Seeing you happy is the only thing I'll ever wish after I die. Understand me?"

"Yes." I was completely crying now.

"Good. I love you. I will always be at your side. Always." Were the words I heard from her. Then suddenly, her hand went cold, I looked to her face. She became pale and her eyes were tightly shut.

"Rachel! Rach..please..No! Come back!" I felt like my heart is shattering. The nurses and the doctor went to her room immediately.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you have to get out." The nurse said to me.

"But that's my wife there-Rachel!"

"Please sir."

I went out of the room crying, and somehow, cursing. No. Rachel _must not_ be dead. she said that she's forever mine, right?

"Five, fifty seven"

I looked through the mirror. The doctor was desperately trying to make Rachel alive. The nurses were tensed.

_Beep-beeeeep-beeeeeeeeeeppppppp…._

_Rachel..please..be a fighter.._

_Beeeeeeepppp-beeeeeeeeepppppp…_

Oh no.

The doctor checked his watch. "Time of death: 4:35"

~Finchel~

(PRESENT DAY)

My old room was still the same. The cowboy posters, the football posters..and Rachel's memories.

Rachel. Oh god, I missed her so much.

I went downstairs; my mom was cleaning the living room because the realtors will check it. Their old house will be sold. They're moving to New York.

"Mom, I'll just go outside." I said to her. She looked to me.

"Sure sweetie, be back here early, your kids and your wife will be waiting for you."

"Okay" I went outside of the house and drove.

I drove all the way to the cemetery like a grandma. Okay, Mailman is still haunting me. When I was finally to the cemetery, I spotted the grave I was exactly looking for.

_In the memory of_

_Rachel Barbra Berry_

_1994-2010_

_May peace be with you._

I studied the grave carefully. Rachel Barbra Berry. The name that never in my life I'll forget. i grabbed the flowers that I picked for her as I inhale its scent. I putted it beside the grave. I reached out for something in my pocket. It was the necklace.

It was the necklace that I gave to her 10 years ago. The necklace she gave back before she died. I stared at the "Finchel 4ever". Rachel was right. They were forever. I wiped my tears and placed the necklace in her grave.

I drove on the way home, but I forgot one place that I failed to go.

So when I drove there, I just smiled.

The tree was still the same. Big with green leaves. I went under the tree to comfort myself. I sat down under the tree.

And it was still there.

The words that I wrote there, using the twig.

Rachel + Finn= Endless Love.

It was still there, fresh and no sign of any marks. I stood up and breathed the fresh air. It was still the same. Everything was still the same at Ohio. This is where I found my first love.

I know she's out there, watching by me. I may not see it, I may not hear it, but I _sense_ it. I can even feel that she's standing and whispering beside me. As I breathed the fresh air, I remembered the times that we had, whether it was an argument or sweetness, everything will stay fresh on my mind. I still love her, of course. I may have lived another life now, I may have another family, I may have kids now, but I still love her. What I feel about her will never change. She was the angel that was sent from above. She changed things about me. Everything I was, was accepted by her. She changed my life. And all the things she said before she died were true; she set me free. If she didn't gave back the necklace, I wouldn't have been successful right now and I won't have a wife and kids. And she was right, our love was never lost, but it was hidden. It can't be seen and heard but it can be sensed and it's just there, not just visible to the naked eye. I believed in the saying "Women are like stars, there are millions of them out there, but only one can make your dreams come true". And the star for me was Rachel.

"I love you. I'm forever yours, faithfully." I heard someone whispered on my ear. I looked at my sides. No one was there. But then, I smiled.

"I love you. I'm forever yours, faithfully..Rachel." I whispered back to her.

**Was it good? Bad? Heartbreaking?**

**I'm sorry if it's not that heartbreaking, it's my first try to write a tragedy story:)**

**Please review:)**


End file.
